


Go For Gold

by AwayLaughing



Series: Ladies In Love - Femmeslash February [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olette is a serious Olympic athlete, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know a pretty woman when she sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For Gold

If anyone asks Olette she's here watching the pair's dancing as a show of support for Larxene and Marluxia, who despite being pure Evil are pretty good at what they do. That's only if anyone asks, though, and most people don't because the free-style skiing is done and Olette is a free agent. For the most part no one cares, other than Hayner who is still busy mourning his bronze, and Pence who's too excited about being the official camera man to bug her.

 

So, she sits in rink waving her flag with barely any interest when the fellow members of Team Junon appear to do their pieces, but really she's here for _them_.

 

Well, her.

 

Kairi Vauss, one half of the critically acclaimed Vauss-Crescent ice skating pair and one third of United Destiny Island's Olympic team. Olette had originally just been impressed that the UDI had anyone in the Winter Olympics, seeing as UDI didn't get any snow, but now it was so much more.

 

It was a crush.

 

Olette didn't think it was strange. Kairi was beautiful, she was dedicated and she was good at what she did. She commanded attention when she was on ice, she was friendly with her fans and she dressed in sparkly spandex 90% of the time Olette saw her. Who _wouldn't_ have a crush on her?

 

As the Wutai Team's skaters left, bowing all the while, the aforementioned pair came to the ice, and Olette almost fell of her seat she was leaning forward so much. The girl beside her, a singles skater from Trabia who was the favourite for her own event, laughed a little.

 

“He's cute, ye?” she said, and Olette nodded, eyes fixed on the two as the music – one of Sid's compositions it sounded like – started. “I like the yellow,” the skater continued, “it suits both of them pretty well.”

 

It was a lot of yellow. Sparkly yellow. _Tight_ yellow.

 

“Yeah,” Olette said faintly, “she's so pretty.” Trabia – man what was her name Til-something... - giggled.

 

“I know her number,” she said, and Olette whipped around so fast her hair hit the guy behind her.

 

“Sorry,” she whispered, eyes fixed on the other skater. “You _do_?” Trabia nodded and Olette barely managed to contain her squeal of delight.

 

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying (and failing) a self induced challenge to write a femslash pairing story a day. I'm currently 3 behind, and in an attempt to motivate myself have decided to start posting 1 a day. Here's number one.


End file.
